The Jaggie Chronicles
by Key2dawee
Summary: Drabbles and shorts that feature Jackson Avery and Maggie Pierce from Grey's Anatomy. These will be PRO Jaggie so if you do not like them, feel free to leave.
1. Sundays

**Sundays**

**Rating: M**

"Hmm" she moaned gasping breathlessly as he rocked into her. He'd set a lazy pace; perfect for a Sunday morning. His lips moved from her neck and pressed against hers, her tits bouncing against his hard chest as he moved in and out. He looked into her eyes with so much love before articulating it. "I love you so much, Maggie" he whispered. "I love you too baby" she whispered back. She was close. He could tell. He leaned down and latched onto her nipple never losing their rhythm. That was enough as she clenched around him. "Oh God. Fuck" she practically yelled as her orgasm rippled through her body. He'd known that he'd soon find release as her pussy strangled his cock. He pulled out as soon as possible and came on her stomach as expletives left his mouth. Jackson exited their bed heading for the en-suite bathroom. He returned with a warm, damp towel and cleaned her up. He tossed it onto the floor and crawled back into bed taking her in his arms, kissing her shoulders and neck before nestling his face in her curls as he inhaled her scent. They laid in sweet silence listening to each other's breathing. It was just after dawn. The sun was breaking across the sky as the lovers embraced. They had a busy day planned: unpacking the last of a few boxes and lunch with his daughter. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked. She rolled over to face him "We have a few more hours and I'm not all that hungry for food" she smirked leaning in to kiss him. She'd hoped that their days would always begin like this; waking up next this beautiful man who loved her irrevocably. They'd rise in a few hours' time ready to begin their day but they would enjoy each other until then.


	2. Reverie

**Reverie**

**Rated M**

Jackson was in a state of euphoria as his breath hitched. Her lips began to move down his body. She was determined to make him feel good. She wanted to give him the release he needed. She had him in an on-call room eating out of the palm of her hand. This innovation contest was taking a toll on all its participants and she wanted to help him to relax. She untied his scrub pants and pushed them down his legs. She placed soft kisses on his taut stomach as she settled on her knees. "Maggie," he moaned She drifted lower as her hand wrapped around his cock. "Maggie," he breathed again. "You like that?" she asked as she looked up at him, a hint of mischief in her voice. He nodded readily already under her spell. She licked along the contours of his Adonis belt before taking him into her mouth "Maggie," he moaned for the third time. He grabbed a handful of her curls as she began to work him; his head fell back in ecstasy. He was in heaven when he heard his phone chime. "Shit", he exclaimed. It was probably a consult he reasoned and chose to ignore it for a few minutes, but the sound of the ringtone would not stop.

Suddenly Jackson had awakened, not in an on-call room, but in his bedroom in his lavish, terraced apartment. The petite, curly haired siren who nearly had him screaming was not there. The bright sun nearly blinded him as he opened his eyes; he could hear his alarm sounding indicating the start of a new day. It happened again. Maggie Pierce who had already consumed most of his thoughts had entered his dreams again. As he silenced his alarm, he imagined what her lips would feel like as they descended his body. "Get it together Avery," he tried to snap himself out of his latest fantasy. He knew it was going to be another cold shower day as he made his way to the bathroom to begin his day.

Across town, Maggie woke up with a start. Her heart was beating erratically, her skin was on fire, and her breath was unsteady. Amelia then barged in.

"Oh good, you're up. I was hoping to borrow that blue top you were wearing a few weeks ago. You know the one with the…oh…"

"What?" Maggie asked, "Oh what Amelia?"

Amelia smirked "You look like you uh…Did I interrupt something? You look really flushed. You shouldn't be ashamed or anything. I'm all for self-love."

Maggie would normally be amused by Amelia's word vomit but now was not the time. "Amelia I wasn't…I wasn't doing _that._"

"Oh," Amelia remarked again. She looked rather amused "…sex dream then. Was it Clive? Are you thinking about inviting him over tonight? Mer and I are working late."

Maggie slightly embarrassed but mostly annoyed said, "Amelia take the blouse and go, please?"

"Hmm okay then," Amelia nodded "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. We all have sex dreams, Maggie."

"Out!" Maggie nearly yelled.

As the door closed Maggie laid back into the pillows and took in a deep breath and exhaled with a groan. It happened again. Jackson fucking Avery. In her bed; on top of her; under her; inside her satisfying her every need and desire. This time his head was buried between her thighs; his tongue laving her clit as he made out with her pussy. She would have come in her sleep if her alarm did not go off ruining everything. "It's just a dream," she tried to reason with herself. "Everyone has them; it doesn't mean anything…" Her thoughts begin to drift back to him. _He looks like he's a great kisser. I bet he gives good head._ With that, she jumped out of bed. "I've got to stop this. I'm with Clive," she said out loud to no one. As she began her day she hoped for a distraction: a pile-up, a coding patient, something to get her thoughts off him but until then she thought it would be best to continue to avoid what she knew was already happening between her and a particular Plastics surgeon.


	3. Hinterland

**After that finale, I needed a redo. Hope you all enjoy. :)**

**Hinterland**

**Rating: T**

It was just after dawn when Maggie opened her eyes. She could hear a lark singing somewhere in the distance and the soft snores of the gorgeous man sleeping soundly next to her. She had been bundled safely in his arms when she had drifted off to sleep the night before. They weren't in the bed in their lavish penthouse but instead traded their ostentatious digs for a simple, rustic retreat. That's right. Jackson had finally taken her camping…well a version of camping anyway. No tents, campfires, or sleeping bags but instead a cozy cabin overlooking a tiny creek. They were surrounded by a canvas of trees. It was secluded from the outside world and a long way away from the busy halls of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. All weekend they had been in their own slice of heaven. He got her out of comfort zone as they went hiking the trails, canoeing, and even fishing. Jackson had opted for this quiet abode where she would get a few modern comforts and he could still be unplugged and in nature with his lady. It was a compromise; something he wasn't used to in relationships but understood that it was a part of something healthy couples did. They'd been working at this for some time. She'd promised to do it his way next time but she needed to be eased into it.

She'd turned from her side and onto her back to gaze upon his handsome face. Jackson Avery: The man who taught her about real love. Her dating history had been uncertain and when she realized her feelings for Jackson all she'd wanted to do was run from it; from him. She'd resisted him until she simply couldn't and when his lips had finally met hers, on what she thought was an ill-fated night, she knew she was not capable of avoiding her feelings. Insecurity had lingered somewhere in the back of her mind so much so that she had planned their end. At the time, she saw it as a way of protecting her heart. His abrupt quest to find meaning had only amplified her insecurity. It wasn't until Cece Clovin articulated that she was afraid she'd lose him that she understood she could no longer hide from him. Upon Cece's passing, she'd promised to her more open with her feelings; to fully embrace Jackson; to trust her heart and bask in his love. Their weekend getaway had not only given them respite from their extremely busy lives, but it gave them the opportunity to try new things.

The day before he'd taken her out on the water where they caught their dinner. All she could see beyond the water was a thicket of forest. They truly were in their own world. He showed her how to bait a hook and cast a reel. She remembered something like this from her days as a girl scout. Nature was not her thing, but she particularly hated the experience because she felt like she didn't fit in. The girls were her age but thought she was strange so they avoided her. She had no choice but to do it alone. She was so used to it. Now she was learning she no longer had to do it alone. She'd have Jackson for what she secretly hoped was the rest of her life. They talked out there; really talked; about life, about their fears and hopes. Maggie had always felt connected to this man but being her true self with him only deepened that. There were a few quiet moments where she could have sworn that Jackson was meditating. He seemed so peaceful and even home out there and at times she relaxed too. She was beginning to understand why he loved this so much. She'd been so reticent about this trip, that Jackson did everything he could to make sure she was comfortable because he wanted to share it with her. Only her.

After a while, a few trout were caught and they decided to head back to their domicile for the weekend to clean and cook their dinner. Once they were back on solid ground, he reached his hand out to help her out of the canoe and then pulled the tiny vessel out of the water. As he placed their cooler on the ground, Maggie walked up to him and pressed her lips to his. She had truly found her soulmate. She was sure of it; a man who appreciated everything about her; all the way down to her sometimes unusual quirks. He thought they were cute and some of them even sexy. He'd been so patient, understanding, caring, and loving. He showed his love in so many ways; from bringing her her favorite lunch orders to taking her to visit her mother's grave on a particularly difficult night. He was so attuned to her that she could have sworn that their hearts were beating in sync. She was reminded of her mother's words about finding a man who loved her just a little bit more than she loved him knows how special she is. She'd often find herself blushing because Jackson Avery in some way, shape, or form would never let her forget that. She was special to him. Her thoughts had made her emotional. Jackson felt her intensity and broke their kiss. "Are you okay, babe," he questioned with concern in his voice. She had suddenly gotten all serious on him. "Yes", she answered. "Just…thank you for being so understanding. I would have hated to miss all of this." He knew she was talking about the camping trip but he felt she meant more than that. She pressed her lips once more. "I love you", he whispered. Already looking into his eyes, she replied. "I love you too, Jackson."

After dinner, he had taken her out to the balcony where they observed the heavens above. "The sky doesn't look like this at night in Seattle," she remarked as Jackson came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Maggie immediately relaxed in his embrace. "It's beautiful," she said in awe. "Who would have thought that I'd get you out here stargazing," Jackson commented before he kissed her neck. She turned to face him. "It's nice finally seeing you in your element," she said wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him. Their lip lock soon became fervent. As he lifted her up and moved them to a large outdoor sofa, she wrapped her legs around his waist. There they made love under the stars; the moonlight casting a shimmer on their bare skin.

Maggie smiled as she recalled events from the weekend. Jackson had finally stirred opening his eyes to see the love of his life staring up at the ceiling just smiling. She seemed a little lost in thought. His movements snapped her out of her thoughts. "What's that smile about?" he asked as he leaned over to kiss her lips. "Can we come back here one day? I know I promised to do camping your way next time, but can we make plans to come back?" she asked. "Sure," he said smiling back at her. "So, what's on the schedule for today?" she asked a hint of excitement in her voice. "Hiking a new trail, more fishing; maybe we can build a campfire," she listed. Jackson leaned in to kiss her lips again. "Nah, just you, me, and this bed," he said with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "My kind of day," she replied giggling before crashing her lips to his.


	4. Euphony

**Euphony **

**Rating: M**

Maggie was awakened by the soft pressure of his lips on her neck. "Mmm," she purred "what time is it?" It was still night, the moon lighting her dark bedroom. "Just after 3 AM", Jackson said between kisses. "Why are you awake," she asked nearly losing her nerve as his hand moved under her tank top cupping her breast. She gasped when he gently caressed her nipple. "Couldn't sleep." His hand moved down her torso and past the elastic of her boy shorts. Her skin was enticingly warm and smooth as his fingers found her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Thought maybe you can help me get to sleep," he whispered before sucking on her earlobe his fingers massaging her clit. He knew he had already convinced her; he'd already committed to memory what made her insane, what made her writhe, what made her wet. She was under his spell. He removed her tank top and kissed her pillowy lips, his tongue darting out when she opened her mouth. She broke their kiss gasping for air. "Baby, we have to stop. Everyone here will hear us," she practically moaned out. Truth was she didn't want to stop. Not at all but she didn't want disturb her roommates. "Maggie," he said eyeing her tits, he was practically salivating. "I don't care if they hear us. But I'll do my best to keep you quiet. You can scream all you want when we're back at my place." She smiled up at him before pressing her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss. "Okay. I hope they finish the repairs soon," she said as his tongue laved her skin.

Once he had her approval, he attached his lips to her nipple, sucking it into his mouth. He was ravenous, determined to make her feel good, as he switched between the two. A sense euphoria overtaking them both. God, he was too good at this. "You're so wet," he commented as he removed her boy shorts. "I need you, now," he said then removing his boxers. Her legs spread wide, desperate for him as he settled between them. He began to kiss her lips as he slowly entered her. They both moaned louder than they intended; sheer pleasure taking over. "Yeah, he said pulling out and pounding into her again, "They're definitely going to hear us." Jackson stroked deeply over and over setting a slow, erotic pace. "Oh fuck," Maggie whimpered. "Shit", Jackson responded. She felt so good and he knew he wasn't going to last too much longer, but he was determined for her to get off first. He had an idea and he pulled out. "Jackson, what the fuck!?" she practically whined. When something feels like that you don't just stop. His head moved down her body and he buried himself between her thighs his tongue flicking her clit. "Mmm," Maggie moaned, her entire body writhing as he tongue-fucked her into a stupor. Languid, slow licks came from every direction as he made out with her juicy pussy. "Jackson," she sighed. "Oh, God." He penetrated her with tongue relishing in her taste, her smell. "Mmm," he hummed enjoying his meal. Her orgasm came fast and hard; his name on her lips. The sensation emanating from her sex to the rest of her body; causing her toes to curl. "Oh my God," she panted. She wasn't sure she had ever felt like this. "Where did you come from?" she said almost in disbelief. He came up meeting her lips. He entered her again moaning her name as he picked up the pace. She looked up at him in awe; her brown eyes never leaving his azure ones in an intense, amatory stare. "God, I love you" he panted as he rocked into her. He could feel her perfect tits bouncing against his hard chest; her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "I love you too," she breathlessly whispered into his ear as he came spilling inside of her. His vision went white. He then collapsed in her embrace as he came back down from the stars. He pulled out kissing her neck and shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh yeah, they heard us," Maggie said taking a deep breath causing Jackson to laugh. "Well, you'll be here for a few days. Maybe I should get them earplugs," she chuckled. She then settled comfortably into his arms and drifted off to sleep.

They would rise a few hours later and prepare for their day. She had a series of interviews with several medical podcasts to prepare for. She couldn't wait to gush about her new technique for aortic graft replacements. Jackson opted to make breakfast for everyone while Maggie helped her sisters get the children ready. He helped them pack theirs and the children's lunches, falling perfectly into their routine. He kissed his lady goodbye before rounding up the kids to head to the car. "I'll get them loaded up and see you at work," he smiled at her. "I'll see you ladies later." Once he was out of earshot, Amelia looking at Maggie, sardonically commented "so Meredith, were you able to get any sleep last night? Ya know I was sleeping like a baby until about 3 AM." Meredith looked at Maggie and smirked "Yes, I slept great. I've learned to wear earplugs when Maggie has Jackson over." "We did do our best to stay quiet," Maggie chimed in. "Did you though?" Amelia questioned back. "What the hell is he doing to you in there, anyway? Damn, I miss sex." "Guess who's sex-rich now," Maggie said in a teasing tone. "Touché," Amelia replied as they exited their front door.


	5. Mirror Part 1

**Mirror Part 1**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Lately, I have been listening to a lot of H.E.R. She has kind of become my muse. There were two songs on her album that stood out to me: "The Jungle" and "Rather Be" I wrote this two-shot based on events from episode 15x25 with these songs in mind. You should give them a listen. I hope you all enjoy. As always, positive or constructive feedback is encouraged.**

It was a particularly rainy day in Seattle. Maggie thought she'd be used to the gloomy weather by now. Or perhaps it was her mood that was gloomy. It had been days since a thick fog blanketed their city; Days since her weekend went from romantic to rancorous; days since she had spoken to him; days since she had felt his touch and was comforted by his embrace. She'd never been so confused and uncertain in her life. It was so unlike her to not have a plan. How could she have a plan when she was unsure where she and Jackson stood? When he emerged from the haze they had immediately returned to Grey-Sloan to help with the incoming emergencies that would overwhelm the hospital. When things had finally died down, she was updated on the current news involving her sister, Andrew, Richard, and Alex. She knew Meredith would need her and had gone to update Jackson but upon entering his laboratory, she was met with Dahlia Qadri. The resident informed her that Jackson had already gone home to sleep. She was a bit taken aback by the news, even a little hurt, but thought it was best that they had space after what had transpired earlier in the day. Their last fight replayed in her head on an endless loop. Voices were raised and words were said in the heat of the moment. As soon as they came out of her mouth she regretted them but was too proud to apologize. She still wasn't quite ready to give in. He needed to apologize too. She was exhausted and needed some kind of peace. She assigned duties to her resident, Parker, and caught a ride home with Amelia.

_**Rock me real slowly  
Put a bib on me  
I'm just like a baby, drooling over you  
The things you do**_

In the coming days, things remained the same. It seemed that Jackson was avoiding her. She looked for him in the cafeteria during lunch but he was nowhere to be found. When she paged for a plastics consult, another attending would show up. How long was this going to last? Did he still want this? Did she? The days moved slowly; she felt as if she was on autopilot. She was the skilled, brilliant surgeon by day and the dutiful, doting aunt by night. She chose not to share her relationship woes with her sisters; they had their own issues to deal with so she opted to soldier on in silence even after being confronted by Amelia. Her sister had commented on her somber mood but Maggie dismissed it, even when Amelia brought up Jackson seemingly avoiding her as well.

"He won't even look at me when I speak to him, Maggie. What the hell happened out there on that mountain?"

"I just…I just don't want to talk about it Amelia," she said tears in the corners of her eyes, threatening to blow her cover. She could tell that Amelia wanted to press further, but Maggie had left the room before she had gotten the chance. _Running again Pierce?_ she thought to herself. _Typical. _

_**These days, I'm letting God handle all things above me  
The things I can't change are the reasons you love me  
Listen, you can hear them calling my name  
I'm all over the place, I can't sit in one place  
I'm not ashamed at all**_

_Do you love him? You thought you loved Dean. Do you really love Jackson? _She would internally wrestle with these questions over the next few days. After her encounter with Amelia, she had gone straight to bed and cried herself to sleep. She dreamed of a time when their relationship had just begun. Back when they would meet in hidden spaces of the hospital and share stolen moments between surgeries, when he'd taken her all over Seattle to their favorite restaurants and how he'd spare no expense because it involved something they both loved, food and each other. She dreamed of their first time; the intense look in his eyes as he made love to her. She remembered the sense of security she felt with him after her mother's passing; how he took care of her even then. There was love always there between her and Jackson; even when it was platonic, she loved him. She would awaken in an empty bed reaching out for him in her early morning haze; the cool spot next to her bringing her back to a harsh reality.

_**Still findin' myself, let alone a soulmate, I'm just sayin'  
Feel like we one in the same, our relationship changed  
That or it never existed  
Whenever they say somethin' bout us you listen  
But fuck what they talkin' about on your timeline  
That's cuttin' all into my time with you  
Forget what they talkin' about on your timeline, yeah  
Cause that's cuttin' all into my time with you**_

She went into work determined to keep her mind off of her current situation. Her patient Gus Carter was scheduled for the removal of his thymoma and she was studying his chart when she bumped into him. She apologized not knowing who it was initially and then she caught a glimpse of him. Jackson looked weary; torment evident on his face. "It's okay," he responded; his smile not quite reaching his beautiful eyes. He'd been paged to the ER and couldn't hang around. He excused himself and was gone in an instant. Had he had the same few days as she? Was he also crying himself to sleep and reaching out for her in an empty bed? Was this really over between them? Would it continue like this until they had reached some kind of false rapport with one another? She thought of the conversation she'd had with Callie Torres. About how her relationships always had gone the same way because there was a gap between her and other people. She considered what Callie told her a few years ago: That she was scared; scared to embrace love. Cece Colvin had said the same thing; that she was frightened of losing Jackson. When she thought about it there was never a gap between her and him. In fact, everything felt right. Probably for the first time in her life a romantic relationship had never meant this much to her. If this were Dean or Ethan, she would have excused the weirdness and would have gone on with her life, but now she was obsessing over it. It had consumed nearly all aspects of her life. Maggie didn't know how much longer she could take this.

_**He said you're my everything  
I love you through everything, I done did everything to him  
He forgave me for everything, this a forever thing  
Hate that I treat it like it's a whatever thing  
Trust me, boy, this shit is everything to me**_

She was lying in bed; it was just past midnight and she was wide awake. She recalled a time when she'd revel in having the bed to herself; how comforted she was sleeping soundly with no one. She absolutely hated it now. She missed him. They needed to talk. It was time. She only hoped the conversation would render the result she wanted. On the drive over to his place, she practiced what she was going to say in her head. She remembered why she loved him. He was her safe space. She'd always feared that he'd grow tired of her. She'd always been waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop in their relationship. Hell, she planned it, but Jackson Avery was far beyond anything she'd expected. As she entered his building she was greeted by the night doorman. "Good morning Dr. Pierce. Late night at the hospital?" "Something like that Tim," she responded not wishing to make small talk. "Well, I'm sure Dr. Avery will be happy to see you. Have a good one," she heard as she punched in the code for his floor. The elevator door closed, and she was alone again. She realized then that she couldn't do this alone; she wasn't good at it anymore. She'd only hoped she that wasn't too late.

_**He from the jungle, he from the jungle  
I take somebody else's car, drive there undercover  
This shit is everything to me, this here is everything  
Don't know where we stand, I used to hit you 'bout everything  
Are we still good? Are we still good?  
Are we still good? Are we still good?**_

When the elevator reached his floor, the sudden urge to run engulfed her. She stood there for beat contemplating leaving the elevator. She could just go back down to the lobby, make up an excuse when Tim would ask why she was heading out soon, get back in her car, and drive across town to the home she shared with her sisters. But this was her home, too right? Jackson was also her home. Just as she made up her mind the elevator dinged indicating it was heading to another floor. She made her exit just before the doors could close. She stood there at his door tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and then knocked.

_**If I need to talk are you around?  
Are you down for the cause?  
Are you down? Are you down? Are you down?  
Are you down for the cause?  
Are you down? Are you down? Are you down?  
Are you down for the cause?  
You still down? You still down? You still down?**_


	6. Mirror Part 2

**Mirror Part 2**

**Rating: T**

Jackson was on his plush sofa. Lain around him were various medical journals, an opened copy of a Grabb and Smith textbook, a legal pad with several notes neatly scribbled on it, and his laptop on his lap. He had several pillows and a throw blanket ready. He hadn't slept in his bed in nearly 2 weeks. He couldn't without her. In a lot of ways, it was her bed too. He had thought of the memories he shared with her in that bed. Flashbacks filled his mind as recollections of him making love to her came back. He thought about that time she stayed with him while he was sick; she'd made him chicken noodle soup and hung out in bed with him until his fever broke. There were memories of them playing hide and seek with Harriet; Maggie had found his cherub-faced daughter under the bed grinning from ear to ear. This place was just as much hers as it was his. _Why couldn't she see that? Mr. Monopoly? Really Maggie? _She was sweet when she wanted to be, but he knew when her feelings were hurt that she went for the jugular. _How apropos for cardio surgeon_, he scoffed to himself. But he missed her. He missed her scent, the way her soft skin felt against his hands, and her laugh when she'd say something awkward. Jackson was probably never as enamored with another woman as he was with Margaret Pierce. He was in awe of even the simple, mundane things. He'd often just sit and watch as she was nose deep into a medical journal or the focus she had when she was completing a crossword puzzle, a glass of her favorite red was never too far away. He didn't know how to give that up or even if he was capable of it. As much as she ran at the beginning of their relationship, he thought they were past that. But here they were again. Frustration filled his thoughts. Did she not trust him with her heart? Did he do something to make her feel insecure? _You left her you idiot, _he thought. Had that been the reason? He promised that he'd never do it again and he'd spend the rest of his life proving that to her. She was important to him. He'd known since Diane passed. She was special to him. Unique even. There would be moments where she'd scoot over to his side of the bed to spoon. She'd reach out for him in her sleep and he'd instinctively wrap his arm around her waist pulling her snug against his chest before drifting back to his slumber. She'd told him about Dean: how she couldn't sleep in the same bed with him, but she seemed to have had no issue doing that with him. He felt special just because of that. She was at ease with him; they'd seemed to find peace with each other. Jackson didn't know peace before her. He likened it to holding his breath and once he and Maggie took a step forward towards a romantic relationship he was finally able to exhale. That peace added another level to their intimacy. What they had was truly beautiful.

**Thoughts of you running through my head  
As I lie awake in my bed  
Know you want this, don't be afraid, babe  
And now we're standing face to face**

His thoughts then manifested into tears. God, had he lost her? Was this truly the end? Maggie had always had all the power. She figuratively held his heart in her delicate hands. They were building something strong, formidable even; something that would stand the test of time. How could it end like this? How could it have gone so wrong? He knew he'd done everything he could. The ball was in her court. He was done making grand gestures, but would she see that? Would she understand that he couldn't move any further unless she was right there with him?

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. Who could that be at this hour? It had to be security or someone with the code to his floor. He had changed it after his house party ended with clouds of smoke engulfing his penthouse. The only people with the new code were his ex-wife, his mother, and… Maggie. His heart sped up with excitement and then dread. What would be the result of this? He turned the knob and the door creaked open. He had to remember to breathe as he came face to face with her. There she was. She was dressed in yoga pants, a cardigan pulled over a pink top. He recognized it; it was the one she'd worn on their camping trip. Her curls were a little disheveled and she was in her slippers. He deduced she probably rushed over. Something was keeping her up at night, haunting her. He knew whatever it was, she had to get it off of her chest. Their eyes met and he saw that hers were red and puffy; her lashes were still wet with recent tears. He hated seeing her like this. His heart broke when she was in any pain.

**Baby, tell it to me now  
Everything you dreamed about  
Don't make sense to run around it ooh, it's now or never**

He was reminded of that day he bumped into her on his way to 'The Pit'. She looked as weary as he had felt. Without saying a word, he moved to let her inside. As he shut the door he commented: "You could have used your key, Maggie."

"I…um didn't want to seem presumptuous," she responded. Her remark caused him to make a face. _Did she not think this was still her place? Her space with him?_ There was a long pause before she spoke.

**Remember this night  
Show me how you feel  
Let me know it's real tonight, oh**

"Jackson I can't do this anymore," she said. He was certain someone had ripped his still beating heart out of his chest but she continued. "I can't keep waking up every morning thinking that you're there next to me only to be met with the reality that I'm alone. I can't be in the same places as you and not speak. I can't do small talk when we see each other in the halls at work. I can't stand not seeing you. A lot of things were said on that mountain. Things that were said in anger and frustration. Things I regret."

Tears began to stream down her lovely face. He wanted to wipe them away and take her into his arms, but she kept a distance between them as if she'd lose her resolve if he came near. She seemed determined to get this all out.

"Did you know that this is all practically new to me?", she continued. "With my last big relationship, it wasn't anything like this. I didn't sleep in the same bed as him and I didn't need to express myself. With you, I feel incomplete when you aren't next to me. You have this warmth and openness that just leaves me exposed; laid bare. I have never achieved this level of intimacy with anyone and it scares me, Jackson. I'm scared of you. This is uncharted territory. Everything with you is uncharted territory. And while I may be afraid I know I can't live like this without you."

**There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you, you, you  
There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you, you, you  
There's no place I'd rather be**

He could feel himself getting emotional; a lump forming in his throat. Maggie was here in his apartment finally and fully expressing herself. He didn't think he could love her any more than he already did, but she'd proved him wrong. He listened intently on the verge of tears.

"You said it. I run when things get complicated I've been doing that a lot lately; especially with you. You were trying to show me something you love, and I wasn't entirely receptive. I'm sorry for some of the things I said and I apologize for my reactions. I will not apologize for who I am. I love who I am Jackson. I love this Maggie, but I shouldn't be so resistant to change. You constantly push me out of my comfort zone. You challenge me. I'm so sorry. I've missed you, baby," she sobbed wiping tears away. "I love you and I don't want to run from you anymore."

**Feel the energy in this room  
So high, you take me to the moon, oh yeah  
Oh, what we got is something else **

**So fire, I can't help myself**

When he was sure she was done he closed the distance between them and gathered her into his arms lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and cried. He buried his face into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. Tears now rolling down his face too. "I've missed you too," he choked out. Placing her gently back onto the floor, he caressed her cheek wiping away fresh tears and leaned down to press his lips to hers. It was a kiss filled with promise and desire. A kiss that signified a stronger version of them; a kiss he didn't want to end. She broke the kiss to breathe. Exhaling deeply, she opened her eyes and locked them with his. She had a smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile too; relief washing over him for the first time in two weeks. He leaned down and kissed her once more before speaking. "Maggie, I owe you an apology too. I should not have pushed so much with the camping stuff. I meant what I said about you trying new things, but I will definitely talk about it thoroughly with you beforehand and we can try to come up with a compromise." He began to rub her shoulders as he continued "The camping trip presented an interesting question 'Should we continue the relationship?' We're exiting the honeymoon phase and the lenses aren't so rose-colored anymore but I love what we have, babe and I want to continue to build us. I want to make a life with you, but ultimately, I just want to love you. I know you're scared but you don't have to be. Please trust me, Maggie. Let me love you," he nearly pled tears in his eyes.

**Wanna see some fireworks**

**Let our love explode  
So I'll rerun every episode  
I'm in overload**

Her hands cupped his face. Staring at the man she loved, she slowly nodded before standing on her toes and pressing her lips his once more. This time there was urgency as their kiss became more and more passionate. They would talk more after this: about her moving in and about her sister's situation. They'd make love until the sun came up before falling asleep in each other's arms. They were better together and he knew they would continue to be better for each other.

**We'll remember this night  
Show me how you feel  
Let me…**


	7. Alchemy

**Alchemy **

**Rating: M**

**A/N: I received a prompt and couldn't pass it up. The prompt: "Maggie and Jackson have drunken sex and Deluca hears them." This drabble is based on events from 1424. This is NSFW. I hope you enjoy! As always, positive or constructive feedback is appreciated. **

It had been an eventful day. There was a wedding and a surprise wedding . Jackson had been so generous to offer his home to everyone for a joint reception. There was steak, lobster and champagne; lots and lots of champagne. The bottles never stopped popping and the libations were plentiful; he was so happy for the newlyweds that he indulged or perhaps over-indulged. The party was winding down and both sets of newlyweds had departed, eager to begin their honeymoons. There were a handful of people remaining, some dancing, some in conversation over cake, and some passed out on his couch. He observed Andrew Deluca who already had had one too many before the party started, making himself at home in his living room. He was out for the night. Jackson opted to let him continue his slumber; Deluca had already been through enough with the woman he loved being on the other side of the globe. Jackson would kick him out in the morning. As he eyed the remaining guests, he observed his magnificent girlfriend off in the corner near the bar drunkenly swaying to the music in her orange-flower print sundress. She had removed the pins in her hair and her curls were a beautiful mess. The strap of her dress had fallen off her shoulder exposing her beautiful skin. Damn, she was sexy. He had to have her. He secretly hoped his guests would be leaving soon because he wasn't sure if he could wait much longer.

Her back was turned to him as he approached her from behind. He wrapped one arm around her waist and began to slowly sway to the music with her. Maggie closed her eyes upon feeling him hard against her. He moved her curls to the side to kiss her bare shoulder, then her neck, leaving a trail of wet smooches. She moved her head to the side to give him better access.

"This is such a lovely dress, babe. I can't wait to take it off you," he said in that voice that made her weak in the knees.

He sealed his promise with one more kiss to her neck. Her sex quivered at the thought. Tequila made Maggie reckless and horny. She had entirely too much to drink and knew it'd be better if they both just slept it off but the idea of having this beautiful man inside of her making her scream was enticing. She turned to look at him lust in her eyes.

"Soon," she said.

She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist as she deepened the kiss sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue licked her lips asking for permission which she hungrily obliged. He could taste the alcohol on her lips. They had forgotten where they were each gasping needing air but had no intention of stopping. Just as Jackson's hands moved down to grab her ass, they heard someone clear their throat in an attempt to get their attention. They stopped and turned in the direction of the intruder both breathless, lips swollen, their skin flushed but completely unashamed. It was Amelia and she had that smirk on her face.

"Owen and I are leaving. We need to get the little guy to bed. I wanted to say goodbye before it got pornographic over here," she said with a chuckle. Maggie rolled her eyes and walked her sister, Betty, and Owen who cradled a sleeping Leo in his arms to the door. Before Maggie could close the door, Amelia stepped into the frame and said "I'll see you at work tomorrow. That is if you can walk straight. Not talking about the booze either," she grinned.

With that Maggie, exasperated with her sister's teasing humor, shut the door. When she turned around Jackson was on her, his hands moving all over her body, his lips inhaling hers.

"They were the last ones," he said between kisses. "It's just you and me," he said before kissing her neck, sucking at her pulse point.

"…And Deluca," Maggie breathed out nodding in the direction of the passed-out surgical resident occupying the sofa.

"Oh yeah," Jackson remembered. "Well it's a good thing we'll be in our bedroom," he said pulling her toward the stairs.

Once in their bedroom, their lips found each other's; Jackson's hands finally firmly grabbing her ass. Despite being inebriated they were incredibly turned on. His lips hungrily devoured hers; her lips were sweet like honey as he sucked and licked at them. His hands went to her shoulders and he pulled down the straps of her dress kissing her shoulders. He pulled the dress down further exposing her tits. He leaned down and sucked the pert nipple into mouth moaning at the salty taste of her skin. Maggie threw her head back moaning. He pushed the dress down past her hips as it fell onto the floor. She only had on black lace thong. She pulled him back up and crashed her lips to his once again in a bruising kiss. She gazed at her man and thought he was overdressed. She began to unbutton his black shirt revealing the contours of his chiseled chest and abdomen. She couldn't help caressing him. Her man was sexy in every sense of the word. Once his shirt was off, she pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him meeting his lips. With one skilled hand, she unbuttoned his pants before reaching her hand past the elastic of his boxer briefs. He was thick, long, and hard. Just for her. Her mouth watered as she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke the shaft using his pre-cum as lubrication.

"Maggie," he moaned.

She leaned down and licked the tip then the shaft like a melting ice cream cone before she wrapped her lips around him and began a tantalizing assault on his cock. He entwined his fingers in her curls as his eyes rolled back. "Fuck," he shouted as she teased him. Maggie could have done this for hours. Maggie's ability to make the calm and collected Jackson Avery hot and bothered was something she enjoyed. Mainly because she knew he'd return the favor ten-fold. She nearly came thinking about his skilled tongue lapping at her pussy as he consumed her.

Jackson was entirely enraptured by her as he involuntarily thrust his hips pushing himself further into her mouth. She hummed in satisfaction the reverberation causing him to thrust again. Jackson brought her head up and gave her a hungry kiss. "My turn," he said, his voice thick with seduction. She saw that his eyes displayed a combination of lust and love. Maggie knew whatever Jackson had planned for her, it was going to be sublime. Since they became physically intimate with each other, the sex had only gotten better. Since that night on his couch, they had many stolen moments around Grey-Sloan: in on-call rooms, empty patient rooms, and skills labs. Every chance he got Jackson Avery was between her legs making her scream. Of course, he would muffle her orgasmic cries with his lips or his hand but at home, he wouldn't attempt to silence her. The sounds of her satisfaction only spurred him on even more. Jackson loved the way her skin felt against his sometimes slick with a sheen of perspiration as he stroked over and over. He loved the heady smell and delicious taste of her essence on his face and lips and the sounds she'd make when he was pleasing her. God this woman was sensory overload and he simply couldn't get enough. He gazed at the gorgeous woman in front of him; her beautiful smooth, brown skin nearly hypnotized him. She was insanely gorgeous with clothes on but when it was the two of them alone like this, there was a vulnerability to her beauty; something she didn't share with just anyone. He felt privileged that she had chosen to share this part of herself with him. He caressed her curves before grabbing her ass. "You're so fucking beautiful," he said as he kissed her taut stomach and began to descend lower removing the only garment she was still wearing. In her euphoric haze, Maggie managed to say to him "How do you want to do this?" He glanced up and saw her smirking at him, her eyebrows raised and a hint of mischief in her eyes. Jackson had always wanted to try this but didn't know how to ask her. He was sure it was the alcohol speaking when he said, "Get on your knees."

Maggie's sex quivered at the intent in his voice. She got on all fours and sexily asked: "Like this?" Jackson almost came at the sight of her.: ass in the air, ready for him. "Yeah, just like that," he said as he palmed her ass. He leaned down and left soft kisses on the small of her lower back before sensuously moving downward. Maggie's breath hitched when she realized what was about to happen. When he reached his destination, he greeted his treasure with a slow, languid lick as he slid two fingers into her glistening sex. Maggie was sure her eyes rolled back, her mouth opened, as she screamed. "Oh fuck!" Jackson wouldn't let up as he moved a little lower to get a taste of her wet pussy. "Mmm," he hummed enjoying her. Maggie was gripping the sheets, her face pressed into the pillows as Jackson ate her out. "Jackson," she moaned over and over again as he fucked her with his tongue. He didn't want to stop. He didn't even want to move to breathe. She tasted as sweet as candy and he wanted to stay here forever. His actions didn't end until she came hard on his tongue. She was a panting thoroughly-fucked mess. "Oh my God" she exclaimed, exhausted but interested in what was next.

He removed his boxers and pants completely throwing them into the pile of their discarded clothes. He then grabbed onto her hips and guided himself inside her causing them both to moan. She was tight, warm, and wet as she enveloped him. Gripping her hips he began to thrust setting a slow, erotic tempo. He was determined to get her off one more time. Maggie was sure she was going to die from sheer pleasure. That tongue, those hands, that dick; she didn't think she would ever get used to this. They fucked until she sat up overcome with lust as she pressed her back against his chest. He continued to stroke, hitting her sensitive spot every time he sank inside her over and over and over.

"So fucking sexy," he managed to say into her ear before laving her neck with his tongue. His hands roamed her petite body before he wrapped his arms around her torso as he plundered her juicy pussy. The only sounds in the room were their panting and the sound of slick flesh slapping against each other. He found her clit and began to massage her swollen bud. "Fuck Jackson!" Maggie moaned "Baby, don't stop…" as she leaned back down into the pillow screaming in utter gratification. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last when he felt her clench around him pulling him into the same ecstasy as he emptied inside of her.

"Holy shit," he said pulling out. They collapsed onto his spacious bed in a pile of tangled limbs. They didn't bother moving away from each other despite the heat radiating from their bodies. She turned her head slightly and their eyes locked as they smiled and then laughed. "That was…something," Maggie sighed as Jackson planted kisses on her neck before connecting with her lips. Her back was still pressed against his chest as they spooned. He nuzzled her inhaling the scent of her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. They laced their fingers together as he kissed the back of her hand. It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep.

Downstairs a very intoxicated Andrew Deluca was staring up at the ceiling. The room was empty and dark and while he couldn't see anything, he had heard everything. Everything! He had woken up to find himself on Jackson's couch. The dark penthouse was only lit by the city lights in the horizon, but he managed to stumble to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of water before he heard Maggie scream out. He was familiar with the sounds she made in the bedroom, but he was sure he had never heard her sound like that. The whole thing not only annoyed him, but he had to admit to himself that he was a little jealous of them. His girlfriend was thousands of miles away and Jackson and Maggie's clearly invigorating sex life had only reminded him of how lonely he was. He ventured back to the sofa, still too drunk to function and covered his head with a throw pillow to drown out the sex noises coming from the bedroom upstairs. He hoped that it wouldn't take long for him to pass out once more.


	8. Erudition

**Erudition**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: Here is my submission for #MaggiePierceWeek. I had Maggie the Genius. I hope you enjoy it. Positive or constructive feedback is encouraged and appreciated. **

**1985**

"Mama she's reading and speaking in complete sentences," Diane Pierce said into the phone receiver. "I don't know how or where this came from. We were doing letters and numbers about a year ago. Hold on," she begged as she held the receiver up to her two-year-old daughter, who sat at a child's table embellished with Sesame Street characters. On the table was an array of books Diane had brought in from the local library. "Maggie, read for grandma sweetie," she asked her daughter. The toddler looked up at the phone and then at her mother's encouraging smile and read the words on the page in front of her: "_**I know it's wet. And the sun is not sunny. But we can have lots of good fun that is funny!"**_ Diane nearly screamed with excitement as Maggie grinned, happy to see her mother's smile. Diane put the receiver back to her ear. "We got her that book today and she's just been reading through everything. Diane looked back at her baby with pride "My baby is a genius!"

**1995**

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Pierce," a middle-aged woman with graying hair greeted. "…And hello Margaret." A twelve-year Maggie looked up from an old medical textbook to greet the woman. "Hello," the pre-teen said with a toothy smile as she pushed up a pair of large glasses that had slid down her nose. "My name is Barbara. Please have a seat," she said warmly. The Pierces took seats in front of a large desk. "I called you in to go over Margaret's test results. I'm so glad you decided to get her tested. Many gifted children don't receive the tools they need to grow," she said sitting down before them. Barbara opened a manila folder and continued "Margaret is already reading at the collegiate level and has already grasped concepts of advanced Calculus. The test results reveal that her IQ is 170. That's higher than Einstein's," Barbara said excitedly. The Pierces smiled but there was something else in their eyes. Barbara recognized it as concern.

"What you can do as parents is to continue to encourage her. She's going to start high school in the fall, correct? An automatic sophomore?"

"Yes," Bill answered. "We're worried about the age difference between her and the other kids and how she'll cope. She hasn't had the best time in school and we know she'll be looked at differently. We know she'll be teased…"

"…we don't want to make this harder on her," Diane interrupted. "She's just a child; she's our baby."

Barbara gave the couple a small smile. "It won't be easy for her. Yes, she will be looked at differently, but you two must make sure she's loved in every aspect. She's a happy, confident young lady. Whatever you're doing, please keep doing it," she said reassuringly.

"Now with the way Margaret's progressing she'll be on par to graduate high school in two years. In addition to her high school classes, it would be best to enroll her into a few advanced college courses. I see that she has an aptitude for science," Barbara said glancing over at Maggie who was nose deep into her medical book.

"Oh yes," Diane said proudly. "Science and puzzles. She wants to beat the fastest time it takes to complete the New York Times Friday crossword and she wants to be a heart doctor."

"It's called a Cardiothoracic surgeon, Mom!" Maggie said slightly exasperated before returning to the difficult text before her.

"Perhaps she can take organic chemistry and human physiology courses. And maybe an advanced mathematics course to challenge her," Barbara suggested. "You will not likely have to worry about paying for college tuition. I'm more than certain that Margaret will score a scholarship to any university she chooses."

Barbara reached across the desk and grabbed Diane's hand and said "She's absolutely brilliant. She's going to do great things. I can tell."

**1999**

"Welcome Yale School of Medicine Class of 2003," a heavyset, balding man spoke over the crowd. "We're so happy to have you with us. Over the next four years, Yale will be molding you into confident and competent doctors. We are proud that you will be a part of an extended network of esteemed physicians. So please eat, drink, and be merry. The real fun starts on Monday," he said as he raised a glass.

Maggie sipped her soda as she looked around the room. She couldn't believe she was actually here. A first-year medical school student, finally! She was determined it would be different this time around. She was with adults, some nearly a decade older than her. She was with the mature crowd for once. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see that a group had approached her.

"I heard we had a prodigy in our class. Judging by the lack of alcohol and the mouth wear you must be her." The group laughed as the young woman extended her hand "Kimberly Thompson, but call me Kiki. And you are?"

Maggie had been used to people teasing her because of her age and small stature so she did what she would normally do: she made it seem like she was in on the joke. She laughed and shook Kiki's hand.

"Maggie Pierce," she smiled. She'd never let them see her sweat.

"Oh, Maggie? Like Magpie? How old are you Magpie Pierce?"

"Sixteen," Maggie said proudly.

"Who said sixteen," Kiki asked the group behind her. A young man with blonde hair raised his hand "I did! Now, pay up!" The group all collectively groaned as they handed the young man his money. "See you around Magpie."

Maggie's smile disappeared as the group dispersed into the crowd. It was several seconds later when another young man approached her.

"For what it's worth, I heard that Anthony Higgins applied three times to Yale and was only accepted after his grandfather made a sizable donation to the school, he said pointing towards the young man who'd just won the group's bet. "I'm Steven Alvarez but please call me Steve," he said as he extended his hand.

Maggie looked up and met eyes with a very handsome, brown-haired young man with a five o'clock shadow and she was instantly speechless almost frozen. She didn't want to seem weird, but her words failed her.

"You're Pierce, right? I heard several faculty members talking about you. Valedictorian, Summa Cum Laude, 528 on the MCAT. Wow. Here I am talking to a genius."

Maggie just nodded and smiled, still unable to speak.

"We should totally be partners for Gross Anatomy. Maybe some of that genius will rub off."

Maggie nodded again excitedly.

"I guess I'll see you around Maggie Pierce," Steve said with a smile before leaving to mingle with the other students in the crowd.

Maggie nearly squealed. She couldn't wait to tell her mom about her new friend.

**2004 **

"Pierce? You're with Collins," the fifth-year surgical resident said before moving on to the next surgical intern on the list.

Maggie nearly jumped for joy at hearing she was assigned to Dr. Collins. She had waited nearly seven months for the opportunity to learn from this brilliant physician and patiently waited surgical rotation after surgical rotation. Now in her 60s, Dr. Cynthia Collins had revolutionized aortic grafts, logged countless hours in the OR, and was the first African-American woman to be double board certified in Otolaryngology and Cardiology in the state of Massachusetts. She was God as far as Maggie was concerned and the reason she wanted to be matched at Tufts.

Maggie was soon snapped out of her musings by her idol. "Pierce move it. We have an emergency!" They dashed to the emergency area and Maggie was met with a teenage girl lying on a gurney; her complexion was piqued and blue and there was a doctor on top of her performing CPR.

"Kid fell through thin ice. Must have been ice skating. They don't know how long she was under when they pulled her out. We can't detect a pulse," a nurse explained catching them up.

"Okay Pierce, Higgins, take over and begin interposed abdominal CPR. One hundred beats per minute," Collins directed to her interns. "So, what do we do? There's no pulse; no heartbeat," Collin asked calmly despite the urgency of the situation.

"Well, we…" Maggie started but was soon interrupted.

"We push one of epi to try to restart her heart," Higgins shouted over her.

"No," Maggie chimed in between compressions.

"No?" Dr. Collins asked; her attention focused on Maggie.

Maggie could tell that she was not pissed but intrigued.

"No," Maggie said again. "Her heart isn't beating so her blood isn't circulating. Therefore, the epinephrine will pool in her system and that could be potentially toxic."

Dr. Collins looked at her fascinated. "So, what do we do Pierce?" she quizzed.

"We warm her up to 86 degrees and then try to restart her heart. To do that we should use dual chest tubes and a thoracic lavage," Maggie said.

"…and what is a thoracic lavage?" Collins asked.

"It's widely used to warm up hypothermic patients. An anterior tube is placed between the third intercostal space and we infuse warmed saline. A second, lateral tube is placed at the sixth intercostal space to allow for drainage," Maggie stated.

Collins clearly impressed shouted "Well you heard her. Get to it!" causing the medical personnel in the room to move accordingly. "Good job Pierce. You might have just saved this kid's life."

Hours later Maggie stood in the ICU monitoring the young girl's vitals. It had been an eventful day, but she couldn't think of a better way to start her cardio rotation. They were able to stabilize their patient but were unsure if she would wake up. It simply was a waiting game.

"Pierce, that was impressive today. You'd be surprised at how many experienced doctors would have pushed epi and killed that girl. Good work," Collins said as she approached her student.

"Thank you, Dr. Collins," Maggie beamed.

"I wanted to talk to you about Higgins. You're going to need to bring the thunder on him every now and then or he'll never respect you," Collins advised.

"The thunder," Maggie questioned.

"You're extremely intelligent Pierce that much is clear, but you look really young and because of that people may not take you seriously. Being a black woman and the smartest person in the room, people will try to undermine you. Do not let them. You will have to make them understand who they are dealing with. You're going to have to bring the thunder," Collins explained.

Maggie conveyed a look of confusion then one of understanding and nodded.

"You are definitely going to see me bring it when necessary," Collins added. "Have a good night Pierce."

Maggie could not contain her smile. She couldn't wait to learn all she could from Dr. Collins; not just about how to be a brilliant heart surgeon but how to be a leader and how to navigate the field as a black woman. She knew the next six years would be transformative.

**2011**

"Ellis Grey? Why does that sound familiar," Maggie asked aloud to no one. She was in her office at her desk. Sitting in front of her was a stack of paperwork, several medical journals, her laptop, and her newly engraved nameplate. 'Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery' had been added. She opened her laptop and typed the name into Google and nearly gasped at the results.

"The Grey Method Ellis Grey?" she spoke again to no one.

She looked over her original birth certificate again and ran her finger over the box reserved for Birth Mother: 'Ellis Grey, M.D.' She had been excited that her birth mother was a doctor, like her but couldn't believe it was that Ellis Grey.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dr. Collins brandishing a visitor's badge walked in. Maggie stuffed the birth certificate into her desk drawer and looked up at her mentor. "Hi Dr. Collins, you ready for lunch?"

"Maggie please call me Cynthia. You're allowed to. You're the chief now and I don't work here anymore," Collins said as they made their way to the hospital's cafeteria.

Maggie and Cynthia would catch up once a month to vent, for advice, to discuss the latest research, and to check in with one another.

As they sat down to dig in, Collins asked "So it's been six months since you became Tufts' newest head of cardio. How is everything?"

"Things are hectic, but it is starting to become more manageable, Maggie stated. "I knew there would be paperwork, but I didn't realize how much," she sighed.

"…And how is the department handling it?" Cynthia asked eyeing her.

Maggie knew what she meant. "Well, I've brought the thunder a few times. Some of the older, whiter doctors still have some resentment. I think they hate answering to a black woman. Let alone a black woman a third of their age but for the most part, everyone listens and does their jobs. That's all I can hope for. Enough about me. How's retirement?" she asked before biting into her turkey and swiss.

"Boring," Cynthia admitted. I'm thinking about going into academia; either research or teaching. There is an opening over at BU. Frankly, the future doctors of America need me."

"They'd definitely be lucky to have you," Maggie smiled squeezing her hand. "I have a question. Do you know anything about Ellis Grey?"

"The Grey Method Ellis Grey?" Cynthia asked. "You'd be better off asking Dr. Miller in General but from what I've heard of Ellis Grey that woman was a pioneer. There was a lot of buzz about her in the medical community when she came from the west coast to work in Boston about thirty years ago. She has two Harper Avery awards if I recall correctly. She made a lot of strides for us female surgeons. They called her a genius."

At the mention of that word, Maggie perked up. "_Maybe that's where it came from_," she thought. After all, she was the famous Ellis Grey. Maggie's pride was instantly replaced with sadness and anger. Why would the famous Ellis Grey give up her child? She swallowed those feelings immediately. She had a mother who not only loved her deeply but encouraged her. Genius or not, she simply would not be who she was if it wasn't for Diane and Bill Pierce. She was their child. She didn't need to question why a stranger gave her away.

"Why do you ask?" Cynthia interrupted her thoughts.

"Um…no reason," Maggie answered as the ladies continued their lunch.


	9. Rapt

**A/N: So I'm back. For now anyway. I'm extremely disappointed in how things are going on the show with canon Jaggie. Their break up was contrived and forced and many people are acting out of character. I shared with a few people that the purpose of fanfiction is for us to rewrite and edit what we don't like on the show or create what we want to see for our faves. With that being said, I have decided to take my own advice. I wrote this back before the Season 16 premiere and finally decided to share it. While we are at what might be the end of Jaggie, I hope you appreciate this brief journey back to their beginning. Enjoy. :) **

**Rapt **

**Rating: T**

He felt the chill of the night's air as his car door opened and then swiftly closed shut. He had to do it. He knew it wasn't acceptable to lead her on any longer. She had made it easy for him; reading his expression and successfully guessing what was happening. He had only gotten a few words out before she interrupted, "It's her, isn't it? Maggie? You were staring at her the entire night." All Jackson had to do was nod. She took a deep breath and then sighed before continuing. "Well, she seems like a great person. I know she'll make you happy," she stated rather maturely. "For what it's worth, it was fun Jackson. Now go get your happy," she finished before exiting the vehicle. Priya was indeed perfect and he was sure she'd be perfect for someone else. He waited until she was in her home before he sped to the freeway exit back to Meredith's house. Back to Maggie.

"Go get your happy…" echoed in his head as he passed cars weaving in and out of the lanes. He had to tell her. Priya's words and the speech his patient, Sarah, gave to her father earlier that day were his motivation. He was done waiting on the sidelines too. Win or lose, Jackson knew if he didn't take this chance now, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. These feelings; they'd hit him like a ton of bricks but when he thought about it, they were always there lingering in the background of every heart to heart conversation, every time she'd tell an awkward joke followed by that infectious laugh, every time she'd look at him with those beautiful brown eyes. How was he not aware? Was it because everything felt natural with her? That when he was in her presence, he felt lighter than air? These feelings; they felt familiar but also so foreign. He wasn't sure if he'd ever felt this way about another woman. She was different. He knew she felt it too, but instead leaning into it, taking that leap with him she ran away him to Clive. Unsavory thoughts filled his head as he thought of what that asshole had done to her. He should have punched for humiliating her in front of her friends. But now she was free of him. Now she was free to be with him.

He knew he'd have to take it slow with her; maybe even court her. She wasn't some random fling. He wanted to take her out to her favorite restaurant, pull her chair out, open doors, kiss her goodnight on her front porch. _How old fashioned, _he chuckled to himself, but he wanted that. He also wanted to take her into his arms and feel her in his embrace. He'd long to feel the softness of her skin against his; the soft pressure of her lips against his; her delicate and very skilled hands caressing his face. All they had to do was take that leap… together. She had expressed concern a few months back. She had even listed reasons why it would be bad if things went wrong, but he had to convince her. He knew he had to reassure her that no matter what, he'd always care for her like he promised her mother. He pulled up to the house he once called home so long ago.

He exited his car and suddenly he felt anxious. His heart began to pound and despite the coolness in the air, his palms became sweaty. She had the power to render him into a nervous mess. As he approached the front door, he walked past two of the hospital's interns. "Hello Dr. Avery," Helm stated. "Good luck," she said somewhat defeated. Jackson had no idea what she was referring to, but he thanked her and proceeded to the door. _Here goes, _he said to himself. He took a deep breath and knocked on the glass-paned door fully ready to meet his destiny.


	10. Traditions

**Traditions**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: Thought I'd write some yuletide Jaggie fluff. As always, positive or constructive feedback is appreciated. **

Jackson entered his apartment and was immediately enveloped by the warmth in the air coming from his fireplace. As he closed his front door, he got a whiff of evergreen and ginger and the sounds of Luther Vandross crooning a familiar Christmas carol filled his ears.

"Daddy!" his five-year-old daughter came running to greet him. She was in a pair of red and green long john pajamas. He bent down to embrace her picking her up carrying her further into the living room and there he saw her. She was standing on a small ladder placing gold and silver baubles on a massive nine-foot Douglas fir. Her hair was a beautiful mess of curls and she was wearing the same set of pajamas Harriet was.

"What is all of this," he asked placing Harriet down.

"Maggie wanted to put the tree up, Daddy," his cherub-faced daughter answered. "And bake, and watch movies, and drink hot chocolate, and eat gingerbread cookies," she continued nearly out of breath. His little girl was excited, to say the least.

"Yeah, I kind of went all out," she said stepping off the ladder to embrace him. "It's our first Christmas as a married couple. I was hoping we could start a few traditions." She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck standing on her tiptoes to give him a welcome home peck on the lips…then a second and a third. "Maybe I overdid it," she said looking around the apartment.

"Never," Jackson said giving her one last peck.

"We'll see once you get dressed," she said a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Get dressed," he questioned.

"Daddy, Maggie got you pajamas too," Harriet said practically jumping from the couch.

"What," he questioned eyeing Maggie.

"That's right, baby, go take a shower and you better come back down here in your pajamas," she said practically laughing at the incredulous look on his face. "I cooked dinner; we'll eat, finish decorating the apartment and we'll watch 'The Santa Clause'." She gave him one last smooch before patting him affectionately on the bottom. "Now go!"

He reluctantly climbed the stairs shaking his head.

About twenty minutes later Maggie could hear Jackson's disembodied voice from the floor above. "I look ridiculous," he said. Maggie called up "Now don't tell me the gorgeous Jackson Avery is self-conscious about the way he looks. Get down here," she said with a smirk on her face.

Harriet echoed her stepmother's sentiment. "You're pretty no matter what, remember Daddy," she called out causing Maggie to chuckle.

Jackson descended the stairs with a defeated look on his face gazing upon the women in his life. "Sexy," his wife said meeting him at the bottom of the stairs giving him a kiss that lingered a little too long for their daughter's liking.

"Ew," they heard Harriet say causing them both to laugh. "Come on...," Jackson said picking his daughter up "…let's go eat."

The little family indulged on steak and scallops (chicken tenders and French fries for the littlest Avery). "You want some wine, babe," Jackson asked as he opened up a bottle of Malbec.

"No thanks," Maggie answered, "I'm okay with my water."

They finished decorating the apartment hanging stockings and garland. Harriet who sat on her father's shoulders topped their tree with a bright silver star. All three of them gathered around gazing in awe at their work.

"It's really beautiful," Maggie whispered snuggling up close to her husband.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said wrapping his arm around her before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Okay corny, let's watch the movie," she replied.

"Corny," he questioned. "You got me looking like this and have the nerve to call me corny," he said in mock outrage.

Maggie playfully rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. She and Harriet returned with three large mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of gingerbread cookies. The three of them sat close together and watched Tim Allen hilariously bring yuletide joy to the characters on their screen. By the time the end credits rolled Harriet was fast asleep.

"I'm going to go put her in her bed and then maybe you and I can start some Christmas traditions of our own," he said suggestively giving her a not-so-chaste kiss. Once he came back down, he found Maggie sitting on the couch with two small boxes sitting on her lap.

"I got you something…well, I got us something," she said handing him the first box. "Another Pierce-Avery tradition…"

He opened the box to reveal three large baubles each one containing their names and the year. "One for Harriet, you, and me. We can get a new set every year," she said.

Maggie and Jackson placed the baubles on their over-decorated tree. Each one shimmering iridescently, reflecting brightly from the Christmas tree lights.

"These really are beautiful, babe," he said pulling her into an embrace.

"Oh wait…there's one more box," she said handing it over to him. He looked suspiciously at her and opened the small package. Inside it was a matching bauble but it was half the size of the other three. On it was written:

'**Baby Pierce-Avery Arriving July 2021'**

Jackson was speechless as he glanced up to see his wife smiling with tears in her eyes. She nodded answering her husband's unasked question. He placed the box down on the coffee table and scooped her off the floor and into his arms, tears forming in his eyes too. His magnificent, intelligent wife had just given him the best gift he could ever ask for. He placed her gently down on the floor and said "God, I love you," before kissing her passionately. "I love you, too," she responded practically panting. He placed his hands on her flat tummy saying "So…Christmas in July. I can't wait," before pressing his lips to hers once more.


	11. Abyss

**Abyss**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: I wrote this to the tune of canon Jaggie. It takes place some time after 16x09 and 16x10. It's another Christmas-related drabble but it's nothing like my previous chapter. As always positive or constructive feedback is appreciated. **

Maggie sat at the bar. Not the Emerald City Bar, Seattle's favorite hangout for Grey-Sloan's physicians; they were still making repairs after someone had driven through it. She had to find another place to drown her sorrows. The last few months were hell for her, and she needed a place where she didn't have memories with him. A flashback filled her mind of them making out in a booth after a difficult but satisfying surgery. They got caught up in the excitement and their lips were all over each other. She instantly tried to shake the memory as she downed her tequila shot. It was Christmas and she was tired of faking the smile she had worn for most of the day, so after dinner, she snuck away wanting nothing but Patròn to keep her company. Here she was in some dingy dive, a short walk from Joe's; its décor suggested that it's heinous look was on purpose. She reasoned that it was probably some hipster establishment. The bartender with the man-bun confirmed her assumptions. The place was even equipped with an old jukebox. Someone had just selected a new song. Sounds of The Emotions filled the bar and Maggie thought it was perfect for the occasion. She supposed that this was what the lonely did at Christmas.

She downed another shot and asked for another round. Just as the bartender re-filled her shot glass, a skivvy looking man sat down beside her and Maggie immediately felt her skin crawl. Could this day get any worse?

"Well, Merry Christmas beautiful. My name is Dave. What's yours," he asked with a shit-eating grin. Before Maggie could respond a familiar voice said: "Taken." She looked up to see Jackson sizing the man up. They were locked in an intense stare, each laying claim. After a beat, Dave put his hands up in defeat and sauntered off to bother another woman across the bar.

"We really got to stop running into each other in bars," she said downing another shot avoiding looking at him directly. Jackson took a seat beside her and ordered the same.

"What are you doing here anyway," Maggie asked. "It's Christmas, shouldn't you be with your daughter or your mother…or Vic?"

Jackson sighed and then answered her. "I actually had Harriet yesterday. She's with her mother for Christmas Day. I was at work all day…and there is no Vic."

Maggie looked at him upon hearing that last bit of information as he continued. "I needed a drink after the day I've had; back to back emergencies. A kid jammed a Lego up his nose, a woman suffered third-degree burns after her Christmas tree caught fire, and my last patient didn't make it. I had to tell his family that he wouldn't be home for Christmas…or any holiday for that matter," he said taking his first shot; the liquor seemingly curing what was ailing him.

The bartender filled two more shot glasses and the couple downed them notifying him of yet another round.

"So here we are alone on Christmas," Maggie stated. "Such a stark contrast from last year."

Jackson who wanted to lighten up the mood answered, "Well…granted there's no family dinner with mom and Richard or presents to exchange or a Christmas movie with Harriet... you know what? You're right. This Christmas sucks," he chuckled causing her to laugh too.

He missed her so much. Jackson would have given anything to be awoken by his daughter on Christmas morning, her jumping into the bed between him and Maggie shouting about Santa. He could imagine the gifts they would have exchanged. He remembered last year when they returned from his mother's they had been so exhausted that they had fallen asleep in each other's arms with Harriet snuggled against Maggie's chest. The thought of never having that again filled his mind as he downed another shot.

"You know we technically aren't alone. We're here together," he said.

"…and we hate each other." Maggie chimed in.

He looked at her with an incredulous look. "I don't hate you, Maggie. I could never hate you," he responded.

He needed to clear the air, but perhaps now wasn't the time. Maybe they could finally do this when they were both sober, but he knew that he needed to do this. He needed to finally say this. "And before you say that I don't like you, know that that's false too. We meant a lot to each other and you still mean so much to me. I know I haven't shown that these past few months."

He was referring to their breakup and his subsequent relationship with a certain firefighter. He knew what would look like to her; him diving so quickly into something so soon after ending things with her. The truth was that he was hurting, and he would have done anything to relieve that heartache, so he latched onto the first person he had a connection with. He needed to feel something that didn't include sorrow and grief. It took the incident at Joe's to make him see this. It was like he had been walking around in a haze, a fog really, and when that car crashed into the bar it was like snapping back into reality. They had lost one of their own that day, and all he wanted once the dust had literally settled was…Maggie. That night was still so fresh in his mind.

_He watched as they zipped up the black body bag and placed the body gently on the gurney. Jackson couldn't help but think about how the resident would never see their friends or family again. As he entered the emergency room and took a seat in an empty bed, he knew that he needed to talk to Maggie. The thought of never seeing those beautiful, brown eyes looking upon him, hearing her infectious laugh, or feeling the softness of her touch when she would caress his neck, made him choke up. His blood pressure began to rise as his heart thumped so erratically as he gasped for air. He was sure it was a panic attack but the nurse had to page the Head of Cardio. Hearing that she would soon be there gave him some relief. All he wanted at that moment was to hold her in his arms, breathe in her scent, and feel her warmth. He was alarmed when Teddy showed up to take his vitals._

"_Dr. Avery, I need you to calm down. It's all probably adrenaline but please take deep breaths," she said placing an oxygen mask on his face. How could he breathe when she was his air? "Where…where is she," he asked looking around the room frantically as if she'd soon appear from behind the curtain. Teddy appeared to know exactly who he was talking about. With a somber look on her face, she said, "Pierce quit." Jackson had an incredulous look on his face. None of what she said made any sense. Teddy continued "…she seems to be going through a rough patch. I heard about Richard's niece…" He'd known that Maggie had been spiraling for weeks and seeing her hurting caused him pain. It had been months since they'd had any meaningful interaction but somehow, he was still attuned to her. He couldn't help but think if she still had him, she'd still be here. He regretted ever having left her. In the weeks following the bar incident, he made a promise to get his shit together. He ended things with Vic who was unsurprisingly understanding. He knew if she had the opportunity to be with the love of her life, she'd take it, no questions asked so she released him to do the same. He'd found a therapist and discovered that a lot of the problems in his life were due to his impulsive behavior. He wanted to be better not only for himself but for her._

"I just want to say that I'm so sorry for everything Maggie. For Vic, for the fighting, for that night at your place. I'm sorry for abandoning you on the side of the road. I will forever regret that," Jackson said. At that moment the jukebox began to play Prince's 'Nothing Compares 2 U'. That song brought back memories for both of them. For Jackson he remembered it as one of the many songs she sang in the shower and for Maggie, she remembered Jackson humming that song while he packed up the car the morning they left for their ill-fated camping trip. The lyrics weren't lost on them, the melody reflecting their loneliness.

"I miss you too…," Maggie said just above a whisper.

Jackson had barely heard her, so he asked "What?"

"That night…after Mer's hearing, you told me that you had missed me. Well… I miss you too," she said exhaling like she had revealed a big secret. "You get used to things being one way and when it changes, it can be pretty jarring. I mean, we were going to live together. We were going to share our lives and then none of that happened. You were no longer at my side. You left me. You gave up on us. I thought I meant more to you than that," she nearly shouted. "How could you change so quickly? So drastically? Did you ever love me Jackson because you don't do that to the people you love. I go to bed and I wake up alone because the one person I thought would never quit on me did. Some mornings I still reach out for you to wrap your arms around me and just for a few moments before my brain could process it, I'm content. I'm warm and I'm safe and I'm loved. Then I'm doused with the cold hard truth and I miss you. I hate that I miss you so much. We weren't broken beyond repair, Jackson. You broke us. I hope you understand why I can't accept your apology."

Maggie was emotionally drained, and she knew she couldn't be in his presence any longer without wanting to cry. "I'm going to get an Uber home. Merry Christmas, Jackson," she said with tears in the corners of her eyes.

Jackson wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her there forever. He wanted to tell her that he had intended to propose at that waterfall before everything between them exploded. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he'd do anything to have her back in his life, but he knew saying those things would only make it worse and he did not want to hurt her anymore so he swallowed his feelings and held back his tears because for the first time he wasn't sure if they'd ever recover from this and said, "Merry Christmas, Maggie," as she walked past him and out of the door. Darkness enveloped him as he finally let the tears fall.


	12. Chapter 12

*****UPDATE******

**I have decided to make the Whatever We Want to Be series it's own separate story. I have deleted the first three chapters here. So please feel free to re-read what has already been written and possibly leave a review. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
